


Maybe

by Timeless_fandoms



Category: Agent Carter - Fandom, Peggy Carter - Fandom, Peggysous - Fandom, daniel Sousa - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timeless_fandoms/pseuds/Timeless_fandoms
Summary: (This takes place right after the last scene of Agent Carter S2)What happened after the events of season two between Peggy and Daniel.
Relationships: peggysous - Relationship
Kudos: 40





	Maybe

I couldn’t believe what was happening. I’m kissing him. And he’s kissing me back..... Daniel Sousa was kissing me and I, him. And now I was practically sitting on his lap. 

Oh bloody hell what AM I doing?! I thought to myself. He’s the chief for crying out loud. I was just supposed to be here to say goodbye. And yet, here we are making out in his office where everyone can see.... not that I think anyone cares enough to pay attention. It’s lunch and unless it involves their food I don’t think many of them would even glance this way. I pull away looking Daniel in the eyes and his lips follow mine in a way that tells me he is not wanting this to stop. I stand up after I realize I was sitting on his lap. I collect myself and straightening the skirt of my dress. 

“I- uh- I really should get going. Jack is waiting for Mr. Jarvis and I too pick him up at his hotel to head to the airport” I say trying to avoid any awkwardness.

“Oh- uh- right” he says, still a little stunned by our kiss “you’re still leaving then?” 

He looked at me with those sad eyes that you can tell he’s trying, unsuccessfully, to hide. I can’t do this. I can’t be falling for Daniel. He is my boss and my friend and I would just mess both of those things up. Like I always do.

“I’m sorry Daniel... I need to go....” I say as hurried out of the room. I’m so shaken by what just happened that I hit my arm on the door frame as I leave. It hurt like hell but I couldn’t stop. I had to get out of there before I turned around and changed my mind. I have orders to be back in New York and I can’t just disobey them for someone. Even if that someone is Daniel.

I made it to the elevator and the doors closed before I felt a tear steam down my face. What is happening to me?! Suck it up Peggy! You will only hurt him. I argue with myself.

As the doors open I hurry out of the door and try to make it without rose talking to me when I realize that I probably won’t be back out west any time soon so I wipe the one tear off my cheek and turn to face her. “Are you really leaving Peg?” Rose practically whispers. “Chiefs orders.” I say matter of factly, even though we both know that Jack gave me an option of not going with him.

“I’m gonna miss you Peggy! Please take care of yourself” she says as she pulls away and makes a face at me “oh and Um...” she says as she reaches up and wipes stray lipstick from the side of my mouth like the mother figure she is “... I’ll keep an eye out for Chief Sousa while your gone.” She smirks. Obviously very pleased with herself when I don’t answer.

I can feel the heat rising to my face but I just look at her in a way that tells her that she needs to stay out of my business but it just turns into another smirk. “I’ll let you know when I get in at settled back in New York. I’ll miss you Rose!” I say as I walk out of the building taking one last look at the agency’s facade.

As I’m turning to open the car door I hear the familiar ring of the bell that hangs on the door to alert everyone to the entrance or, in this case, the exit of a person coming through the door.

I turn around expecting that I left something and Rose is running out to catch me. But as I’m turning around to see all of the commotion I’m greeted by Daniel standing less than a yard away from me, out of breath, and seemingly relieved to have caught up with me.

“Peggy!” He says breathily. He looks down at the ground and right back up to me shyly “Can I talk to you before you go? Please?” “Yes chief” I say in a tone purposefully reserved for work.

“No. No ‘chief’. Just us. Peggy and Daniel. Talking. Okay?” He says in a much softer tone than mine. We step back away from the car as I give Mr. Jarvis a “just one moment” look.

Daniel’s eyes meet mine. He has that kind and warm look in them that could make anyone feel at ease. Safe. “What do you think that was in there, Peg? Cause I can’t let you go to New York until I tell you my side.”

Adrenaline rushes through my body. Good job, Carter, you went and screwed everything over for yourself. You only ever hurt the people you care about! My brain yells at me.

“I would like to apologize for my r-“ I start “No. Stop. Peggy. I need you to hear me. Okay?” I nod and he continues to speak.

“From the moment I saw you walk into the SSR I knew you were special and I knew that nothing could ever happen with the way I felt. When you kissed me in there I knew I couldn’t let you leave like that. I know you blame yourself for what has happened to the people in your life but that’s not your fault. Please don’t push me away because of that.” As he spoke I could feel the tears welling in my eyes. How did he know that I felt this way. It’s like he could read my mind.

“Daniel? What are you saying?” I ask, my voice uncertain and shaky. “I’m saying stay, Peg. Stay in Los Angeles. I have the perfect job for you here. You have friends here and I’m not ready to lose you. A lot of me coming out here was because I was afraid of my feelings for you. I couldn’t look at you every day and know that you’d never want...” he moves his crutch slightly as if you signal to his wounded leg “... this. And when you kissed me in my office I couldn’t shake the idea that maybe we could do it.”

I can’t move. I knew he cared for me. That much was obvious but his declaration was bring to light something that I had hidden deep in my heart. I felt the same way.

I feel like I’m stuck in a trance by looking into his eyes. I am usually good with a quick comeback or a professional response, but right now, in this vulnerable conversation, I have no idea how to respond to that. So I do the first thing that comes to my mind. 

I close that gap between Daniel and I. I reach up and touch his face and we kiss.

This one is far different from the one in his office. This one is slow and soft. His arm goes around the small of my back and pulls me to him.

Maybe we could do this. Maybe I shouldn’t be scared to have a life with someone. Maybe this was good. No. I know this is good!

“Good point, Sousa.” I say to him as I smirk slightly. Daniel and I both laugh lightly and he wraps his arm, that is not being occupied by the crutch, around me and I lean into him.


End file.
